


Carrying On

by digtheimpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digtheimpala67/pseuds/digtheimpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem about Sam and Dean's relationship through all the seasons, from Season 1 to Season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted on AO3, so I haven't quite got the hang of the formatting yet, hopefully everything turns out ok. This is also my first poem I've written, it's posted here and on fanfiction.net. I welcome any constructive criticism or helpful hints both about writing and using this site. Enjoy!

A frightened child,  
An adult too soon,  
With weight too much to carry  
Watching a father drink away  
Missing the one named Mary.

A soldier boy,  
Made too soon  
With orders now to follow.  
A brother and a mother, one  
Protect- “take care of Sammy”

A man with eyes much too old,  
A soul worn thin with pain.  
A history he can't ignore,  
A brother filled with shame.

Nothing left and torn apart  
He knows no life but this.  
No peace or rest, he still goes on  
It's always “for the best”

Then God and all his angels,  
Heaven and the depths of hell  
Started whole new problems  
To make sure that he fell.

He made a deal, and went to Hell,  
To save his family.  
An angel came, on God's command  
And said come work for me.

The Apocalypse has come and gone  
And with it friends and foe,  
Ash and Ellen and the old Roadhouse,  
And Ellen's daughter Jo.

Another crisis here and past,  
And here and gone again.  
But still the brothers carry on,  
The small lost boys now men.

But now the fight is over,  
The heroes' now can rest.  
All to soon they'll wake again  
Doing what they do best.

But victory come with prices  
And this one's much too steep.  
For while Sam is outside weeping,  
Dean lies in eternal sleep.

The mark of Cain upon his arm,  
The first blade in his hand.  
An angel grieves in heaven,  
A demon has a plan.

But this story is not yet over,  
The soldier is not done,  
The music in the silence says  
Carry On My Wayward Son.


End file.
